iCan Kiss Away The Pain
by bethbky
Summary: Freddie's point of view. Song inspired. Seddie. I suck at summaries, just read! It's good. High rating, cos it's got mention of suicide in it.


**Seddie. I gots a few reviews about writing another story... So i did. But not cos' you told me to! Oh, and someone said I couldn't spell. Well that person is an idiot. I can spell, perfectly to be honest. It's because I'm from England. E. N. G. L. A. N. D. We spell things differently than, Americans.**

**OK, back to the point. This story is song inspired, I'll let you take a guess when you read the story. I woke up at about 3 in the morning when I left my iPod on shuffle. It landed on a song. And that made me have a dream about me and my boyfriend, so all I did was change Beth and Jordan to Sam and Freddie and here you go. A pretty good FanFic. I actually woke up and came straight into the living room to write it and now I'm tired! And grouchy! And a little hungry....**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Anything Exept The Plot.**

**Enjoy my minions!!! R&R please!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

She danced, because I asked her to dance.

Sam had a date to prom but I couldn't resist asking her to dance when I saw her in that dress, she looked perfect. When I asked her she smirked at me and said, "Sure, Freddork. I'll let you be lucky." We danced a few songs, and she seemed to enjoy herself; even more than she seemed with her own date. I laughed and she laughed. That's the night I realized something...

I remember when my grandmother died.

I sat on the fire escape all day, and didn't go to school or iCarly rehearsals for 2 weeks. I remember when Sam came to see me. She told me, "Man up, Benson! Old people die, get over it." I remember screaming at her and telling her, "Just because you have no heart doesn't mean you can be such a cold bitch!" Then I cried. She looked at me uncomfortably. She couldn't handle crying people, unless she was the one who made them cry. She hugged me and she cried too. She whispered, "I'm sorry, Freddie." We cried for so long that night. She cried because I cried. That was the night I realized she was more than just a friend...

She trembled.

I walked in on her when she was on the phone to someone. She looked stressed. She slammed the phone down and collapsed to the floor in tears. I ran to her, faster than I have ran to anything in my whole life. I held her in my arms for what seemed like hours, before I asked her what happened. She replied, "My Mom's in the hospital, they think it might be cancer..." She stopped breathing for a minute and so did I. "I'm sorry" I told her, she laughed without humour. "It's not your fault." She answered coldly. I told her it was "OK to cry." And she did. I put my hands on her shoulder and then I lifted her damp chin with my finger. I pushed my lips to her lips gently and we kissed. She trembled when I touched her lips. That's the night I fell in love...

I can kiss away her pain.

And I did, whenever she cried I kissed her pain away.

She ran.

She got a call when we were at Carly's. I remember her face draining of colour and then she ran. She ran straight out of the door, I followed. I called for her outside but she just kept going. She ran and didn't look back. I knew she had gone to the hospital so I waited.

Her Hero.

I walked into her house that night and I called her. No answer. I looked around and saw a note on her door to 'Stay out' I didn't obey. I walked into her room and that's when I saw her. She was laid on her bed fully dressed and blood dripping from her hands. She had slit her wrists. I ran over to her and shouted at her, "What have you done!? Sam, why!?" She stared at me ashamed. She answered drearily, "My mum... She died today... I'm sorry..." I cried and called an ambulance they told me what to do until they got there. "Where are the bandages?" She told me she didn't want to live and told me "To let her die in peace." I didn't obey. "Sam... Please!" I cried. But she just stared at me blankly. "I have nothing to live for, Freddie. So just let me die." I was shocked she would say something that horrible. "What about me? And Carly? She loves you. I love you, Sam! So much. Am I not worth living for?" I saw a tear roll down her porcelain cheek. She reached a blood soaked hand to my face and held it there weakly. "Yes, you are worth... Living for... I love... you too." I tried to kiss her pain away. It didn't work; I kissed her and kissed her. I wasn't going to let her go, so I grabbed one of her shirts from the floor and wrapped it around her wrists to stop the blood. She looked so tired. "You can take my breath away..." she whispered to me. She smiled weakly. I just want to hold her. I heard the ambulance approach and I told her, "I will stand by you forever." And she replied. "My Hero..." Her hand fell limply from my face, leaving a trail of blood down my cheek. Her face was wet from crying and then I cried my heart out. The ambulance took her away, I stayed with her.

I was there when she awoke. "You stayed with me..." she whispered. "Of course. I love you, Sam." She lifted her hand to my face, I hadn't moved from her side so my cheek still had blood on it. She winced from the pain. "I'm sorry, Freddie. I love you too." I kissed her wrists and then I kissed her more roughly. "Never do anything like this again, you hear me?" I started to cry. She nodded and cried too. I held her all night even after she fell asleep. "I'm here tonight. Your Hero..." I was her Hero.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Did you get the song? Probably, it was obvious.

R&R or I will send my SugarGlider children to eat your hands!


End file.
